Finalmente, ella esta aqui
by Dr Ivo N1000sh
Summary: Esta es mi primer Fanfic, espero que lo disfruten, y si no, tambien :V Despues de mucho tiempo, finalmente el deseo de Konata Izumi se hara realidad. Un deseo que ha ido ocultandoselo a sus familiares y amigos a lo largo de los años desde que era pequeña, pero que siempre ha querido que suceda. ¿Como reaccionara ella?


Esta historia comienza en una fría noche de invierno. Nuestra protagonista volvía de una exhaustiva tarde en el instituto. A diferencia de otros días donde estaba acompañada de sus buenas amigas, esta vez iba sola, no porque se hayan peleado, las hayan asesinado o algo peor, sino porque Kagami y Tsukasa tenían que hacer unos recados urgentes que les habían mandado sus hermanas y Miyuki estaba resfriada y no pudo ir a clase ese día. Como se aburría, miraba las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo, ya que es bien sabido que en las ciudades suele haber contaminación lumínica, mientras pensaba en un tema que siempre había ocultado a sus seres queridos. Ella aun echaba de menos a su madre, Kanata Izumi. A pesar de haber dicho que no se sentía sola sin la ausencia de ella, o que no la recuerda, siente como un vacío en su interior, que solo su madre podría llenar, pero que nunca llenaría, ya que estaba muerta. De pronto, vio como una estrella fugaz, y al verla pidió un deseo. Su deseo era:

- Konata: Por favor, estrella de la suerte, me gustaría con todo mi corazón que mi fallecida madre volviera conmigo.

Tras pedir el deseo, siguió su camino y volvió a casa. Se ducho, ceno, y se acostó. Normalmente ella se viciaría a algún videojuego o a ver alguna serie de anime, pero ese viernes no le apetecía jugar ya que el mmorpg que quería jugar hoy tenia los servidores apagados debido a que en ese día hacían mantenimiento y en la tele solo echaban un especial sobre beisbol bastante aburrido en vez de su programación favorita de anime.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano, en el cielo, el dios benévolo Giygas, había creado una sorpresita para nuestra protagonista…

Si os preguntais porque puse al todopoderoso Giygas como dios en este humilde fanfic es porque es el único personaje todopoderoso que me ha llegado a agradar, y porque este guion no da para más.

- Giygas: Kanata Izumi, por favor venga conmigo

- Kanata Izumi: he venido lo más rápido que he podido. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Giygas: Tras mucho tiempo, y gracias a mis poderes cósmicos, finalmente he podido lograr que almas menores de 100 años y buenas como la tuya puedan volver al mundo mortal siempre que quieran. Te he llamado ya que sé que tú querías volver con tu familia.

- Kanata Izumi: No creo que me apetezca volver, ha pasado ya demasiado cierto.

- Giygas: ¿Porque niegas esta oferta? Creía que tú no dudarías en volver con ellos si se presentara la posibilidad de hacerlo, sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado.

- Kanata Izumi: Eso es cierto, pero temo de que ellos se hayan olvidado de mí, sobretodo mi hija y mi marido.

- Giygas: Eso no es cierto, mi pequeña angelita. De hecho, acabo de ver con mis poderes cósmicos algo que quizá pueda sorprenderte. Tu hija quiere volver a estar contigo.

- Kanata Izumi: ¿Que acabas de decir?

- Giygas: Lo que has oído. De hecho se siente sola sin la presencia de su verdadera madre. Aunque no muestre esos sentimientos a sus familiares o amigos, en el fondo ella desea estar contigo. Lo ha ido ocultando desde que tenía como 10 o 11 años, para no salir más afectada de lo que ya estuvo en su dura infancia, sufriendo bulling por parte de los otros alumnos especialmente en el día de las madres, día que más sufría la pobre, y para no preocupar mas a tu esposo o a sus amigos.

- Kanata Izumi: Asi que todo este tiempo… dios… jamas pensé que sufriría tanto mi hija sin mi presencia.

- Giygas: A pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, ha podido llegar a una felicidad media, disfrutando con las cosas que le gusta, como el anime, los videojuegos y otros gustos. Pero aun así, cree que todavía le falta algo, y ese algo no es un novio precisamente, es el amor ausente de una madre amorosa. Lo hubiera tenido, de no ser por ya sabes.

- Kanata Izumi: Si, aquel conductor ebrio fue me atropello justo cuando me dieron el alta, no me lo recuerdes. Al menos ya está en el sitio donde merece estar, con satanás.

- Giygas: Si, se lo merece por tantas almas frágiles e inocentes que llego a arrasar… En fin ¿vas o no vas?

- Kanata Izumi: Creo que si volveré a vivir. Aparte aquí sola me aburro mucho y estoy como deprimida.

- Giygas: Tan solo unas dos cosas… No intentes cambiar los gustos de tu hija, ella los ha desarrollado sin ti, así que respétalos. Tampoco hagas nada tan grave que pueda dañar vuestra relación madre-hija. En cambio, con tu marido, dile que deje de ser un lolicon pedófilo, y que no intente hacer un trio contigo y con tu hija, sabré yo lo que puede hacer semejante depravado sexual.

- Kanata Izumi: Vale (Sojiro, ya te puedes ir despidiendo de tu álbum lolicon, ira derechito a la hoguera):D )

- Giygas: Post data: Para que no haya algún alboroto de prensa sobre muerta vuelta a la vida y esos líos que solo traen problemas innecesarios, usare mi poder para que sea una noticia mundial para todos los espíritus sin tener que molestar a cada jodida familia.

Kanata Izumi preparo sus cosas y se fue del cielo a nuestro mundo mortal en la noche estrellada. Llego a su casa en poco tiempo, ya que los espíritus pueden viajar a largas distancias en poco tiempo. Llegando a su casa, se encontró con un gatito blanco perdido en una caja casi destrozada. El gato era muy pequeño y tenía el pelo blanco, y estaba como triste por haber sido abandonado por su ex-dueño. Ella decidió por adoptarlo, ya que le daba pena que un ser tan pequeño estuviera solo en medio de esa fría noche y sin calefacción.  
Entrando a su casa, ordeno sus cosas y decidió irse a dormir. Ambos familiares estaban dormidos en un profundo sueño. Opto por dormir con su hija, ya que ella había pedido el deseo de volver a estar con ella, además de que le quería dar una pequeña sorpresa. Se metió en su cama y durmió, aunque poco, ya que estaba algo nerviosa por saber cómo reaccionaría.

A la mañana siguiente, como a las 9 de la mañana, Konata despertó. Sentía como si hubiera bastante tiempo que no durmiera tan bien, ya que se sentía calentita en cierto aspecto. No era por el frio exterior, ya que aunque iba con camiseta de manga corta no tenia frio por la noche, sino porque sentía como un frio en su alma, que solo su madre podría calentar. Entonces vio al gato blanco cerca de su cama. Ella quería cogerlo y acariciarlo, pero enseguida noto que no podía moverse de la cama, ya que algo la tenía agarrada. Entonces, Kanata despertó.

- Kanata Izumi: Buenos días, mi pequeña hija

- Konata Izumi: ¿Ma… Mama?

- Kanata Izumi: Asi es, tras mucho tiempo, al final alguien ha hecho que pueda volver del más allá para quedarme con vosotros.

- Konata Izumi: No me lo creo, esto debe ser tan solo un sueño hermoso… (Konata intenta pellizcarse la cara para así despertarse, pero no pasó nada, ya que realmente ella estaba despierta)

- Kanata Izumi: Como ves esto no es un sueño.

Konata enseguida abrazo a Konata, y esta hizo lo mismo, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Ella estaba llorando de felicidad, ya que al fin, su madre había vuelto. Tras alrededor de unos 5 minutos, Konata le pregunto una cosa.

- Konata Izumi: Durante todo este tiempo, estando allí… supongo que me habras visto crecer o cosas así que quizás no te esperabas…  
- Kanata Izmi: ¿Por que lo preguntas? Le pregunto algo curiosa.

- Konata Izumi: Vera… es que he escuchado de mi padre decir que cuando nací yo tu no querías que fuera canija y otaku, y eso es lo que finalmente me he convertido, y no me gustaría renunciar a todo lo que he ido amando en todos estos años solo para hacerte feliz y que yo sufra…

- Kanata Izumi: Eso no importa, yo te quiero tal y como eres, no me importan tu estatura o tus gustos a pesar de esperarme algo diferente, puedes ser tu misma y no te preocupes, no intentare cambiarte, ya que a pesar de todas mis dudas has sido una buena persona y has crecido bien, y aparte, no pensare contar a nadie tus secretos más ocultos y tristes que has ido ocultando a los demás a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

- Konata Izumi: Gracias por dejarme ser yo misma… Sniff sniff… a veces pensaba que me obligarías a tirar las cosas que me gustan y que me querias cambiar.

- Kanata Izumi: Pero en cambio mi marido sí que debería cambiar y dejar de ser tan pervertido, que hasta me da vergüenza algunos comportamientos que ha hecho como espiar chicas de tu edad o más jóvenes -_- . En fin, vayamos a desayunar

Ambas chicas fueron a la cocina y desayunaron. Yutaka y el padre de Konata despertaron al poco tiempo y se sorprendieron al ver a Kanata viva. Todos estaban felices, y supuso para toda la familia como un nuevo comienzo para la familia donde todo era felicidad y aprovechaban para estar con kanata todo lo que podían ya que temían volver a perderla de nuevo, aunque no todo fue feliz para el padre de Konata, pues Kanata había quemado su álbum de fotos lolicon y no tuvo noches locas de sexo con ella como él quería hasta que se hubiera reformado del todo, cosa que paso como un mes o dos :D

Fin


End file.
